Invisible Extras: Paint and Broken Unicorns
by ElectroGirlNoir
Summary: A little extra story completely linked but branching off from "Invisible" just little extra tales that go on: this one- Vince wants to paint Howard. Literally. They are back at the flat after Vince's injury  in the next chapter of actual story


**Author's Note:**** hello! I wrote ya a fic, cos I can't get back to sleep. It's based on a few of yesterday's tweets from Vince and Howard, so anyone on there will probably know XD**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Boosh my frisky otters.**

**Warnings: Language, the kinky thoughts of Vince Noir.**

**Also (Possible Spoiler for some?): Vince and Howard are already somewhat 'together' on twitter**

**Dedications: ****Will be in the actual next chapter so I know for sure everyone will get them :'D xx**

**Albinoeyes: For tweeting along with my craziness and dealing with Vince's maddest of fans x**

"**Invisible" Extras: Paint and Broken Unicorns**

_**VincexxObsidian**__:__ Want to paint __**ManxofxAction**__ with these paints lying about my room like a scattered rainbow _

He really did. He had moved from the sofa and painstakingly made his way to the bedroom, looking in to see paints scattered everywhere, from right back when he been painting Thought Nymph before he left on tour, and Howard had left to be with Her. He had forgotten all about the coloured tubes.

_**ManxofxAction: **__**VincexxObsidian**__ Please don't paint me. _

He looked down at Howard's reply and twisted his lip, frowning at the screen. He had been expecting a resigned: '_fine' _or maybe even just a 'no, Vince' and he would have haggled with him then until he got a '_fine'_, but this seemed so… final.

_**VincexxObsidian: **__**ManxofxAction **__Why? ): are you angry with me? _

He had sent the reply without even thinking about it, and couldn't take it back as it appeared elegantly on the internet, jostling slowly among all the other messages friends (some more stalker-ish than others) were sending him.

Deep down, he knew that Howard wasn't angry, but the reply had caught him off guard. He still didn't know what had happened between Howard and Dixie, and only harboured suspicions he didn't want to think about. All he knew was that things and people made Howard get angrier quicker, and Vince wanted to be the one thing that made it go away, not another cause for anger or exasperation.

So far, he felt he had been just that; falling offstage when they were on tour resulting in a trip to the hospital at stupid o'clock and a hip fracture which meant Howard had to run about after him even more than usual now -not to mention another weight of worry for him- then there was the women who had barged their way into Vince's dressing room before shows, kissing him and clinging to him and draping themselves about the room in his hats and capes, which was to both Howard _and _Vince's annoyance.

Then there was the flirty friends Vince had been chatting to, who seemed to at least be somewhat respectful to Vince's younger fans and wait till it was night before unleashing a barrage of filthy comments and conversations to him, which Howard saw and promptly tried to put a stop to, with usually no result but people snapping at him and talking somewhat rudely to him, or in a way that would make him feel insecure, which made Vince instantly cross and then…

But Vince never once regretted nagging Howard to join the site- he liked the way Howard made sure people knew Vince was his.

_**ManxofxAction: **__**VincexxObsidian**__ No I am not. I just don't want to have another shower. _

Vince leaned against the wall and scowled. He didn't know why he felt so out of sorts when Howard said anything in remote disagreement with him. He felt cross and confused by all that had gone on, disarmed and puzzled by the fact that he could break at all, that such a real injury could happen to him. He was just trying to bring his sunshine back, and he supposed using other people- or painting their bodies- wasn't really the way.

But still.

He had wanted Howard to say yes.

_**VincexxObsidian: **__**ManxofxAction**__ fine _

He felt sulky, pouty, and made his way carefully back into the living room and onto the sofa with a ridiculous method, before his hip could unleash Pain Mark One Hundred.

_**VincexxObsidian**__:__ completely fine. _

"Don't sulk, Little Man…" Howard's words drifted through from the kitchen, and Vince imagined he could see his knowing smile attached to them like a balloon; not the broad wolf grin, but the small sombre half-smile that made Vince want to stand on tip-toe and kiss his mouth.

"It's completely fine," Was Vince's only reply.

Scanning through the fresh updates to check for any more messages from Howard, laughing at the one that told them to get a room and ignoring for once many of the flirty ones, Vince thought about the parts of himself and Howard's personalities that had changed through all of what was happening, and it brought back his urge to drag things back to normal, back from the brink of wherever things were going.

He had grown up somewhat, and he didn't like that at all. He had had to deal with situations in a responsible way, because Howard hadn't been there, and his brain cell had accidentally caught up with his age and that was not on. Instead of throwing a tantrum himself when a rogue kid at a signing had started hammering on his new shoes with a pointy pen lid and then throwing strops, he had had to coax him out from under the signing table and tell him why it was wrong to stab at people's shoes and run away from your parents in big busy places where you could get lost, then pick him up and sit him on his knee whilst he signed autographs and drew him a Charlie Book at the same time to keep him occupied until his parents were eventually found. It was only when someone had asked if it was his son that he realised how responsible and… well grown up, he was getting and probably looking, and Howard had actually been there whilst that particular incident had gone on; Vince had just automatically taken responsibility.

There had been no time on the tour to find his inner child again and revert his brain cell back to that of a happy kid, because there had always been someone sillier than him, or more blindly dangerous, and he had become the one telling them to 'look out' or 'watch it'.

And then Howard. Howard was different. But he was hiding the way he was different and it disconcerted Vince. Howard flinched away if anyone even remotely lifted their hand near him for whatever reason. He even did it when one of the band members had reached up to get a glass at a studio they'd been in. Nowé it was, if Vince remembered correctly, and he had just looked at him odd in response to Howard's reaction. Howard tried to hide his body from Vince as much as possible- he tried to wind himself in the covers when they went to bed, turned out the light or tried to mentally blind Vince with pleasure when they had sex so that he didn't even have the brain power to see or ask why he was covered in bruises, didn't let Vince shower with him, and just generally hid himself as much as was physically possible.

But Vince still saw.

He saw the marks and the bruises that could have only been done with nasty intent.

And he thought about Dixie.

But not once did he question him. He had said he would do as Howard asked that night in the hotel room, said he'd pretend like nothing had happened, even though it frightened him, until they got home to the flat. Then Howard would tell him.

But they _were_ home at the flat now.

Had been for days.

Howard hadn't said a word. He'd stared into space a lot, opened his mouth to say things but no words had come out, even gone as far as 'Come here, Vince, I need to tell you something…' but that was always it, never anything else, he'd just look at Vince and start apologising, and every time Vince would be patient and understanding, and soothe and silence him with a kiss.

_**ManxofxAction: **__**VincexxObsidian**__ Unless you want to come with me_

The words sent a shiver down Vince's spine, and a rush of images of them together in the bus came into his mind:

_Himself pressed up against a__ counter, biting down on the fingers of Howard's hand that was clamped firmly but gently over his mouth, and pushing himself down on the fingers of the other hand that were inside him._

_Himself on his knees and Howard winding his hands through his hair and choking out his name as he came_

_Howard thrusting into him, the awkward angle in the cramped space making it all the better, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and telling him not to make a sound, which never worked…_

_Himself whining__ and whimpering loudly in pleasure and Howard silencing him with a kiss…_

**VincexxObsidian:** **ManxofxAction** ...Maybe...

It was a lie. It was 'absolutely' really. But he refused to let Howard know he was that…

'_Do it harder…! Do it harder please! Please Howard Howard please plea- oh__, fuck!_

'_Be… quiet…!'_

**ManxofxAction: ****VincexxObsidian** ;D

How had he learnt to make smiley faces? Vince laughed despite himself and the fact that he was hard.

**VincexxObsidian:** **ManxofxAction** fine fine, you win... ;)

When Vince appeared in the doorway, leaning on a crutch, head tilted to the side and trying to hide a smile, Howard chuckled, looking up from the cascade of hospital papers and appointments and notes and reminders about appointments he had written himself, switching off his phone with laughable concentration when it didn't obey at first, before regarding Vince again, leaning casually against the counter.

"Think it's funny that I'm a broken unicorn do you?" Vince enquired.

"Of course not. I was just wondering how we're going to do… _it_…"

"I'm sure we'll think of something. I know I will…"

"Bah," Howard laughed and pulled Vince into a careful hug, "You're a filthy unicorn, not a broken one," he left a trail of warm kisses down the side of Vince's neck.

"Can I be both?"

"You can be whatever you want, Little Man,"


End file.
